


True or Fake 假作真时真亦假

by TikoBarnes



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, 潮缺, 现实向意识流, 间歇性发癫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	True or Fake 假作真时真亦假

** 〇八 **

-“Benedict Cumberbatch”

-“Martin Freeman”

-“Benedict，挺漂亮的名字。”小时候不会念自己大哥名字，大哥抱着自己坐在腿上一个音节一个音节顿着教“掰…你…的壳”。

你闷低着头对手里的台词，很少转头看我，还没怎么打理的杂乱卷毛盖住了半边青涩的面容。

-“Her suitcase？”

-“Suitcase，yes，obviously！”

A Study in Pink，pink lady，pink phone，pink cheek，pink lips，很想尝一口，pink cherry。

试镜回去的路上助理疑惑，“你丢了的钱包找着了？乐成这样。”

**一〇**

伦敦的冬天，四面八方汇入地冷，搓揉着冻僵了的手。你更畏寒，恨不得把整张脸都埋进白色的长羽绒服里，只露出一头黑色的小卷。即使有壁炉，室内也并不比外面暖和上多少，你倒是解开了衬衫扣子，连袖子也挽了上去。轻轻踮起冻的没知觉的脚走路，没想到逗得你初愈的肺炎又咳了起来。

**一二**

星期三，你习惯性的站低在人行道上，伸手整理我匆忙迟来错了位的衬衫扣子，平日里都是你不修边幅，逮到了机会抿不住地偷笑。同一的高度能闻见你嘴里淡淡的烟草味，你低头认错只是为了背词本提神，没等你小声咕哝辩解个完，拆开了口袋的香蕉味的棒棒糖堵上你的开合不休的嘴。你愣了一下，还带着点被拆穿的味道腼腆地冲我一笑，你呀，和我们伟大的福尔摩斯先生一样贪嘴小甜食，咬着棒棒糖含到了右边，含糊着念叨下次多含两个就不用带别扭的鼓腮玩意儿了。

早上被你的电话闹醒，来洛杉矶的一路都很热闹。

“Hollywood！Here We Are！这太疯狂了！我喜欢这儿除了这天杀的阳光！我们真像极了来度蜜月！”

“Young man, calm yourself fucking down！大把的机会来这儿。”

“那你以后都要带上我来！”

晚上我们都拿了艾美的提名。

你扯着我到处疯，毫无顾忌地在陌生人的合照里留住醉醺醺的荒诞样子，我想我都要爱上好莱坞了。回酒店的路上你紧紧扯着我大开的领口，换了一个姿势靠着我胸口舒服地蹭了蹭我的衬衫，见鬼的赶紧把诡异的“度蜜月”三个字赶出脑袋 。

**一三**

新西兰的天空的云好像永远都不会凝结不会飘散。

你玩的满头是汗，比我穿着厚重的戏服还要夸张，手舞足蹈地告诉我跳伞有多刺激，笑我只能裹着毛毛脚哪也去不了。

首映结束了，我们一起走回酒店，吹着新西兰的晚风，谁都没有说话。世界尽头你在这儿，原来我那么想家，不是因为想念伦敦了。

**一四**

谢幕灯光还没亮起，观众席就传来你的喝彩和掌声，我在台上满脸是血向着你挤眼，逗得你更撒开了笑。一如那时的十九年前，一个剧舞团的龙套，一个追不到聚光灯的边角，我会是你永远崇拜的主角吗。

你喝醉卷着舌头的样子，比以往容易害羞的样子脸更红了。

不会太久了，你带人来了。

**一五**

舞台上的王子披着月光，结尾谢幕时金色的礼屑撒落在你的发间。

你的嗓子哑了。

**一六**

我最后一次见到你，帽子飞向空中，谁也没说告别的话。你抱我时，手指梳过我的脑后的发丝，呼吸穿过脖颈，上一次我还可以埋在你的颈肩，而这一次一秒，两秒...拍了拍你的右肩示意分开，我瞥见你放手的一瞬间又恢复了神情。

**一七**

听说，有个没有名气的演员半夜跌下了泰晤士河，打捞上来的时候浸泡的肿胀。叽叽喳喳围观的人群有的说是殉情，有的说是事业受挫，没个结论不多久就散了。面目依稀还像个孩子，或许还曾和我在BBC的后台有过一面之缘，想不起来了。只是他右手无名指上的Sapphire戒指瞧着眼熟，有些像我丢了的一枚，最近总爱丢三落四。

若是有谁见到他，替我问声好。

**一八**

意大利是我最喜欢的城市。不是伦敦，不是柏林，不是洛杉矶，是意大利。意大利的黄昏里，街头艺人拉着手风琴，一群男孩踢着易拉罐，一眨眼，笑着推搡着跑没了。

桌子上的桃子，我一口没动，逐渐被腐烂的黄吞噬。

**一久**

我记得有人说过他不喜欢留长发，不喜欢留胡子。年纪上长，醉得狠了，总是只记得很久的事，忘了手中的。我剃了头发，蓄了胡子。小儿子有些不太敢靠近我，拿了相册指着问我这个以前抱过他的人是谁，是啊是谁，照片上十年前的我眉眼都沾染着温柔的笑意。

我想，我该写一本回忆录了，把它拍成剧。为了角色，我重新拾掇自己，镜子里的人一点也没老。


End file.
